Una Navidad con los Malfoys
by DanhLew
Summary: "- ven con nosotros estas vacaciones de invierno - dijo el mientras me miraba - ¿estas seguro? - le pregunte dudosa, el asintio al instante - claro, ademas... tengo un regalo especial para ti - ladee la cabeza por un momento... podria ser divertido."


_**Esta vez les traigo algo nuevo owo... se me ocurrio hace pocos dias, vi la ultima de Harry Potter y pues como sabran... la inspiracion llego a mi, es de solo un capitulo pero si veo que este particular personaje tiene fama, escribire otros parecidos a este :)**_

_**Bueno... ¡disfrutenlo!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Estábamos caminando por los pasillos del gran castillo de Hogwarts, mi compañera pelirroja me miraba con un gesto tan frio que me daba escalofríos, sus ojos azules me fulminaban con gran cólera, yo solo bufe fastidiada.<p>

- Deja de mirarme así Rose – le ordene, pero ella solo siguió haciéndolo – por favor – le suplique, ella solo bufo con arrogancia.

- Aun no puedo creer que en navidad vayas a estar con _Esos _en vez de estar con nosotros, el gran clan Weasley – yo solo comencé a reír por su forma de actuar – piénsalo dos veces Aurora, por favor, no soportaría no verte este año con nosotros.

- No te pasara nada si no voy este año, quiero hacer algo diferente – le aclare con honestidad, ella me iba a decir algo pero no la deje pues antes de que lo comentara le gane la palabra – mejor vamos a apresurarnos, la clase de herbolaria empezara y no deseo ver por ahora al Profesor Longbottom enojado – ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa, nos estábamos atrasando y eso no era bueno.

Lo siento, olvide presentarme o algo por el estilo pues solo estoy hablando conmigo misma, mi nombre es Aurora Aquarius Fellon, tengo unos diecisiete años y pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor. No sé mucho sobre mi pasado pues soy algo así como… huérfana, por así decirlo, conozco a mi padre pero no me apetece verlo.

Rose es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, conozco a toda su familia, desde el mayor hasta el más menor, comúnmente me invitan a pasar las vacaciones y festividades junto a ellos, todos son muy amigables, me tratan como a alguien de la familia, por ello los quiero a todos como si fueran de mi propia sangre. Volviendo a mí, mi padre es… bueno… era un Mortifago, milagrosamente sobrevivió y aun tiene fe en que el Señor Tenebroso volverá, por ello está en Azkaban.

¿Cómo me tubo? Pues el tubo una aventura con mi madre quien era casada y pues… no le fueron las cosas bien a ella, en el parto murió y su esposo me dio en adopción pues sabia toda la aventura que ella tenía con mi padre. Once años después mi padre me encontró y me pidió que me quedara con él, pero en vez de ello decidí ir a Hogwarts donde me aceptaban tal y como soy aun que sea la hija de un mortifago. Básicamente lo odio con toda el alma, pues lo único que quiere es desposarme con algún hombre viejo y rico. Bueno, mejor dejamos eso de mi familia, no me agrada tanto hablar de ello.

Rose y yo al llegar al invernadero asignado al Profesor Longbottom, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave, pero eso si había una nota que nos aclaraba el por qué de ello:

_El Profesor Longbottom no podrá venir a darles clases hoy, así que tienen la clase libre, disfrútenlo… _

_Profesora McGonagall_

Las dos dimos un salto de alegría, el profesor Longbottom no había venido así que teníamos la clase libre, eso sí que era un alivio, de vez en cuando a uno le gustaría descansar de plantas mágicas. Salimos corriendo de ahí hacia los jardines principales, ahí estaban todos los de nuestra clase, consistían en los estudiantes de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y nuestra gran casa Gryffindor.

Inmediatamente mis ojos encontraron la espalda de cierto rubio alto, Rose me dio un pequeño codazo y me sonrió con malicia.

- ¿No iras con tu serpiente? – yo solo me ruboricé un poco pero no fue por la vergüenza si no por lo irritante que sonaba ese apodo.

- No le digas serpiente – le espete, ella solo comenzó a reír.

- Vale, no te enojes, anda ve yo estaré con los demás –

Yo solo suspire fastidiada, voltee a ver a donde se encontraba hace un segundo pero me sorprendí al ver que no estaba ahí, mire a mí alrededor y nada. Salte del susto al sentir unos brazos fuertes abrazándome por la espalda.

- ¿Te asuste? – yo solo bufe, claramente me había asustado.

- Claro que si Scorpius – le aclare, el me estrecho mas contra él.

- ¿Lista para la fiesta de navidad? – Acerco su rostro a mi oreja y echo una leve respiración – mi madre desea verte con gran fervor –

- Falta una semana para que podamos salir, tendrá que esperar un poco – le aclare seria, el solo comenzó a reír, yo solo me estremecía al sentir sus labios en mi oreja.

- Toda mi familia desea ver a la _Futura Sra. Malfoy _– un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, el pareció captarlo - ¿No te agrada oír ese sobrenombre? –

- S-si me agrada oírlo… es solo que… me da un poco de… vergüenza oírlo de… T-ti – empecé a maldecirme a mi misma en mi mente, me ponía nerviosa cuando oía su voz y todo aquello de _Futura Sra. Malfoy, _trate de relajarme y lo conseguí.

- ¿De mi? – Comenzó a reír y me acaricio el vientre con una de sus manos – deberías oírlo de mi abuela, ella es la más interesada en conocerte… dice que podrían llevarse muy bien – solo suspire y me quite de su abrazo para girarme y mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos grises me fulminaban con deseo y cariño.

- También deseo conocer a tu familia pero… - el ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Pero…? –

- No creo caerles bien a toda tu familia – le dije honestamente, el me acaricio el rostro con delicadeza.

- Les caerás bien… ya verás – en eso acerco su rostro al mío y así unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Fue corto, muy corto, pues cierto grito de cierta persona nos interrumpió.

- ¡TORTOLITOS! – el grito provenía del grupito Gryffindor, reconocí esa voz, era la de mi querido amigo, Al.

Scorpius separo su rostro del mío y volteo a ver a Albus, el decidió acercarse a nosotros en una rápida caminata y así darle un apretón de manos a Scorpius.

- Hola Albus – saludo mi rubio mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él.

- ¿Los interrumpí? Lo siento – se disculpo pero en eso me miro de pies a cabeza y yo solo suspire divertida.

Durante el año pasado hubo una disputa entre mis mejores amigos Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ¿Cuál era la razón? Peleaban por obtenerme como novia, como si fuera un premio tan importante. Aun que al final fue Scorpius quien _gano_ la contienda, Al no guarda rencores pero de vez en cuando nos echa algunas bromitas, el jamás era así pero al parecer todo eso lo aprendió de su tío George.

- Hola Aurora – en eso me tomo la mano y la beso – hace tanto que no te veo –

- No me ves desde hace unas horas, no sé de qué te preocupas – comencé a reír y con cuidado me solté de su agarre.

- Me preocupo por ti, además me entere de que no vendrás a la gran fiesta navideña Weasley – yo solo seguí riendo, me daba risa al ver las muecas que él hacía.

- Ya tengo planes como has de saber… - en eso mire a Scorpius y el solo me beso la cabeza.

- Pero no será lo mismo sin ti – reclamo, pero Rose apareció y lo jalo para alejarlo de nosotros.

Yo solo comencé a reír al ver la reacción de los dos primos, Scorpius echaba algunas risitas pero luego me miro por unos momentos y acaricio mi cabello azabache, yo me ruboricé un poco.

De ahí en más la semana paso, los días fueron realmente cortos para mi gusto, cada día que se acercaba mas y mas al esperado viaje me provocaba nervios cada vez más fuertes, por un instante pensé que podría explotar por todos los nervios que me llegaban a cada minuto. Pero había algunas cosas que me relajaban, mis amigos de Gryffindor, la nieve que emanaba del cielo nubloso y las charlas que entablaba con la Profesora McGonagall.

En algunos momentos le comentaba a la Directora de Hogwarts que me sentía realmente nerviosa por conocer a la familia Malfoy pero siempre me tranquilizaba con unas palabras; "_Aun que tengan mala fama querida, no son realmente malos… pues en el último segundo de la gran segunda batalla mágica dejaron la legión de Voldemort y se volvieron buenos, eso sí, aun tienen pasión por la sangre pura, pero de ahí en mas no hay de qué preocuparse"_.

El día en que todos se iban a pasar las navidades en familia había llegado, Hogwarts en si se veía muy vacía sin los cientos de alumnos, la nieve se veía tan blanca bajo el cielo gris que por un momento pensé que la piel pálida de Scorpius se perdía ante tanta blancura.

- ¿Lista? – dijo él mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Un auto lujoso de color negro apareció ante nosotros, yo me sorprendí al ver el esplendoroso escudo Malfoy dibujado en el auto. Yo solo asentí y el chofer ya había metido las maletas en la cajuela. El hombre nos abrió la puerta y Scorpius izo una reverencia, yo solo comencé a reír por su pose y entre al auto.

Al comenzar el viaje en auto, sentía que se tardaría horas y horas pero no fue así, todo pasó tan rápido, podía ver como la nieve tomaba forma entre todas las plantas y pequeñas montañitas del terreno. En algunas ocasiones el sol salía de su escondite de nubes, eso me agradaba pero para mí el cielo gris es más mi gusto.

Scorpius en algunas ocasiones me tomaba de la mano y me decía que todo está bien, yo solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Y en solo un segundo demasiado rápido, el auto se había detenido, respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme pero no lo pude.

- No te pongas nerviosa… les agradaras – lo mire por unos instantes y el solo me mostro una media sonrisa, eso hacía que me tranquilizara.

- Pero… ¿Qué tal si no les caigo bien? – el se acerco a mí y me dio un rápido beso.

- No te preocupes, les agradaras a todos… pero… -

- ¿Pero? – me puse más nerviosa al oír el _pero_.

- Ten cuidado con mi Abuelo… es muy sofisticado hacia los sangre pura – trague en seco – bueno… vamos –

Los dos bajamos del auto y pude presenciar más detalladamente la mansión Malfoy, tonalidades verdes y plateadas resaltaban en todo el diseño de la misma, algunas plantas y árboles se posaban a su alrededor, el clima de invierno le daba algunos toques tan… hogareños.

Scorpius me tomo de la mano y el chofer nos abrió la gran puerta de la mansión, respire hondo y mi respiración agitada se tranquilizo, al abrirse por completo la puerta pude ver el interior de la mansión Malfoy.

La elegancia estaba ante todo, su interior era grande y se podía presenciar todos los muebles y reliquias de familia, no podía creer que Scorpius, su padre y su abuelo hayan crecido aquí, pues no tiene exactamente un ambiente familiar, aun que las cosas podrían cambiar conforme conozca a la familia.

- Es… muy hermosa tu casa Scorpius – le dije mientras observaba el interior de la casa.

- Es un honor oír eso de parte de una de los Fellon – un pequeño susto paso por todo mi cuerpo al oír la voz de un hombre viejo.

- Abuelo… - Scorpius me tomo de la cintura y volteo a ver por donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

Vire mi vista hacia las escaleras para ver al Abuelo Malfoy, un hombre con túnica negra y ropajes de seda de todas las tonalidades verdes estaba bajando de las escaleras, su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de los hombros y era rubio plateado a causa de la edad. Sus ojos también eran rubios como su cabello, algunas arrugas se mostraban en su rostro por la edad.

- Aurora Aquarius Fellon… hija de Cesar Cefeo Fellon, antiguo mortifago y viejo amigo mío… - yo trague en seco – es bueno ver a alguien que ahora será de la familia… Scorpius – el rubio que se encontraba a mi lado lo miro.

- ¿Si Abuelo? – pregunto un tanto serio.

- Bien hecho… encontraste a una mujer que es digna para los Malfoys – al bajar de las escaleras fue directo hacia donde yo me encontraba – bienvenida a la familia – Scorpius se izo a un lado y dejo que su Abuelo (que era igual de alto si puedo decir) me abrazara.

- I… Igual Sr. Malfoy – no sabía que decir, pues el abuelo de Scorpius me daba un poco de miedo.

- ¡Scorpius! Hijo ¿Eres tú? – una voz femenina se oyó desde el fondo de la sala principal de la casa.

- Si Madre – di un pequeño respingo al oír la palabra _Madre_.

Desde hace un buen de tiempo tenia las ganas de conocer a la persona que trajo al mundo a Scorpius, pues me habían mencionado que es realmente linda y buena persona. Una mujer apareció de repente cerca de nosotros tres, su piel era pálida, ojos verdes y cabello color castaño, sus facciones eran suaves a pesar de ser mayor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su rubio hijo.

- ¡Scorpius! – rápidamente lo abrazo muy fuerte, Scorpius le correspondió el abrazo – mi pequeño te extrañe muchísimo – yo comencé a reír al ver la mueca de vergüenza que expreso Scorpius al oír como le decía _mi pequeño_.

- Madre… - reclamo para que no le dijera _mi pequeño, _pero no funciono.

- Yo te seguiré diciendo mi pequeño hasta que seas muy anciano – yo solo seguía riendo al ver la expresión de mi novio, la Sra. Malfoy me observo y se acerco a mí para abrazarme – es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros pequeña –

- Es un placer conocerla Sra. Malfoy –

- Oh por favor pequeña, llámame Astoria – yo solo asentí un poco – veo que ya conociste al Abuelo Lucius – comento aquello mientras volteaba a mirarlo - ¿Qué tanto le dijiste Lucius? – el anciano solo se encogió de hombros.

- Nada importante, solo que es un gusto ver a la hija de un viejo amigo mío – suspire un poco fastidiada al recordar a mi padre.

- ¿Viejo amigo tuyo? Hablas del mortifago que hace cuatro años fue encerrado en Azkaban ¿cierto? – estaba fastidiada de oír como hablaban de mi padre.

Scorpius pareció ver mi gesto de fastidio y me tomo de ella mano con suavidad, lo mire por unos momentos y con sus ojos me señalo las escaleras, sabía que quería decir, me quería llevar lejos de aquella charla de su Madre y Abuelo.

Rápidamente tratando de no ser vistos por los dos mayores, Scorpius me llevo directamente a una habitación donde se encontraban colgadas en la pared algunas banderas de la casa Slytherin, supe inmediatamente que esa era su habitación.

- Linda habitación – mentí, la verdad su habitación no me gustaba pues parecía demasiado… aburrida.

- Se que estas mintiendo Aurora – se acerco a mí y me acorralo contra la pared, pude sentir como un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas – esta habitación era de mi Padre cuando estaba en Hogwarts – se separo de mi y se sentó en la cama – ahora temporalmente será tu habitación – yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa.

- Pensé que esta era tu habitación –

- Esta es la habitación de huéspedes, la mía es la que… em… anteriormente era de mi Tía-Abuela Bellatrix – me senté a su lado.

- ¿Cómo era? – le pregunte, aun que ya sabía cómo era pues, en las clases de historia nos mostraban imágenes que hablaban sobre la Gran Segunda Guerra Mágica.

- Ya lo sabes, era una mortifaga muy sanguinaria, me agrada no haberla conocido – agrego, yo solo suspire y me eche recosté en la cama, el solo me miro - ¿Qué te parecieron? – evito el tema anterior.

- Pues… - sabia que se refería a su Abuelo y a su Madre – se ve que son buenas personas, tu madre es una mujer encantadora y tu abuelo es un poco… -

- Es demasiado exigente con eso de ser sangre pura pero… le has caído bien – comento mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Ahora solo falta conocer a los demás – bufe un poco nerviosa, el se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – ¿A dónde vas? –

- Preguntare donde se encuentra mi Padre… -

- Bien, yo desempacare mis cosas – me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta el – nos vemos al rato – el me sonrió y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos – entonces salió de la habitación dejándome sola en aquella gran habitación de colores verdes y plateados.

Pase casi mas de una hora desempacando mi equipaje, sé que no era mucho pero lo hacía tan lento, la razón era porque me quede pensando en cómo podría ser el padre de Scorpius, ¿Seria como él? Esa y varias dudas me invadían a cada segundo, no podía pensar en un Scorpius mayor que fue manipulado por el Señor Tenebroso para así conseguir la paz.

Alguien me saco de mi ensueño, tocaron a la puerta y lo único que hice fue dar un pequeño saltito por el susto.

- Pase –

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la Madre de Scorpius, la Sra. Astoria me miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo solo la mire un poco y note que llevaba algo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa Sra. Astoria? – Ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano para así dejar en la palma un tipo de broche con forma de serpiente - ¿Qué es… -

- Es el broche de la Familia Malfoy… ah estado desde hace generaciones, Draco me lo regalo cuando nos comprometimos –

- Una forma elegante de pedir matrimonio – ella solo comenzó a reír por mi comentario - ¿Por qué me lo da? –

- Pronto serás de la familia y Scorpius no quiere regalarte el broche, piensa que es muy anticuado –

- A mi me encantaría tenerlo… en verdad es muy lindo – le dije con honestidad.

Realmente me gustaban mas los felinos como los Leones o Tigres pero esta pequeña serpiente tenía colores plateados y sus ojos eran gemas verdes, con un poco de luz del sol parecían de un distinto color, como si cambiaran. Sonreí ante la idea de que Scorpius me propusiera matrimonio, aun que cada vez mis amigos me aclaraban y confesaban que lo hará no podía pensar que él quisiera que yo fuera parte de su familia… como su esposa.

- ¿Pequeña estas bien? Te veo muy roja –

Entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba sonrojando y demasiado para mi gusto, negué rápidamente con la cabeza y mire a los ojos a la Sra. Astoria y me tranquilice rápidamente para que el sonrojo se fuera.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe… - quería hablar sobre otra cosa - ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –

- Esta abajo con su Abuela Narcissa, acaba de llagar del mercado y está esperando conocerte – yo solo eche una pequeña risita.

- Ya acabe de desempacar así que… bajare –

- Muy bien pequeña, te veo abajo – salió de la habitación en un dos por tres.

Yo solo me quedaba observando el broche en forma de serpiente que ahora me pertenecía, sonreí al recordar lo que me dijo _"Scorpius piensa que es demasiado anticuado" _eso solo significaba que él buscaba alguna forma especial de proponerme matrimonio.

Los días pasaron y ya era Nochebuena, poco después de que llegara a la casa Malfoy conocí al Sr. Draco, el progenitor de Scorpius. Es un hombre muy amable, su rostro en algunas ocasiones mostraba rencor y tristeza, pues me habían contado que izo demasiadas cosas malas para estar en _deuda_ con el Señor Tenebroso haciéndole daño al Sr. Potter. Pero de ahí en más todo me fue bien, la familia de Scorpius me acepto y estaban encantados de conocerme.

El día de ayer llegaron los demás familiares de Scorpius, casi toda la familia Greengrass había venido, al igual que los demás de la familia Malfoy, conocí a la Tía Abuela Andrómeda y a la Tía Daphne. Ellas sí que eran extremadamente amables.

Yo estaba en mi habitación, preparándome para la cena de noche buena, básicamente todos estaban esperando a _la pequeña Aurora futura Sra. Malfoy_, respire hondo y me mire al espejo que se encontraba en frente de mi, traía puesto un vestido color madera, el cual me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, por un lado traía puesto brazaletes en forma de águila, mi cabello azabache iba recogido en una trenza larga que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mi pecho.

Soplaba un poco hacia mi cabello, pues el flequillo que traía me estorbaba en algunas ocasiones para ver, vi por un momento mis ojos verdes. Sonreí para mí misma, creo que ya estaba lista para salir y saludar a todos los familiares. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Scorpius, lo mire por unos momentos y me sonroje.

- T-te ves… bien – vire mi vista para evitar que viera mi sonrojo, llevaba puesto un traje negro de etiqueta y llevaba puesto un broche con el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

- Tu estas… - lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, el al parecer también se había sonrojado al verme – estas hermosa –

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, pose mis manos en su pecho para así profundizar más el beso, fue algo largo hasta que paramos por falta de aire. Lo mire a sus ojos grisáceos y le sonreí, el izo lo mismo.

- ¿Lista? – yo solo asentí.

Salimos de la habitación con rapidez, al ajar las escaleras nos encontramos con la gran familia, algunos se quedaron observándonos llegar y otros se concentraban mas en sus charlas, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y la cena comenzó.

La noche fue larga, había música suave y lenta que le daba un toque elegante a la fiesta, por un momento pensé que estaba en una fiesta de la realeza, pero aquí no había nadie de la realeza, si no lo mejor en las familias mágicas… o eso creo. El Sr. Draco me observaba algunos momentos y me comenzaba a contar historias sobre sus años en Slytherin.

Al acabar la cena la fiesta prosiguió, algunos de la familia ya se habían marchado hacia sus hogares y nos desearon una feliz navidad. Scorpius y yo salimos al jardín trasero, ahí nos sentamos en unas bancas.

- Tu familia es muy linda – el hecho una media sonrisa.

- Les has agradado – él se levanto y se pare en frente de mi – no tenias por qué preocuparte… eres demasiado hermosa y encantadora –me ruboricé un poco por sus últimas palabras – esas son unas de las razones por la que quiero estar contigo… -

En ese preciso momento se arrodillo, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía rojo. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita que venía envuelta con papel regalo, también tenía pegado un pequeño moño, el suspiro unos momentos y me fulmino con la mirada.

- Te lo iba a decir en año nuevo pero… creo que ahora es el momento – con cuidado abrió la cajita y en su interior se encontraba un anillo, tenia incrustado un pequeño cristal color plateado, no me interesaba si fuera un diamante o algo mejor… lo único que me interesaba era lo que vendría ahora – Aurora Aquarius Fellon… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –

En mi rostro una gran sonrisa apareció de repente, sentía como la alegría me invadía y no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle muchas cosas pero ni una palabra salía de mis labios. Con lentitud asentí y pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba.

- S-si… Si quiero – le conteste emocionada, el tomo mi mano y en el dedo anular puso con suavidad el anillo, en ese preciso momento lo abrase con fuerza.

- Se que podríamos esperar algunos años, claro después de graduarnos de Hogwarts y… - lo calle con un fugaz beso en los labios, el me correspondió el beso y lo mire.

- Esperare todo el tiempo del mundo Scorpius – le sonreí y el también lo izo.

Solo faltaba darle la noticia a la familia Malfoy, su opinión por ahora no me importaba en lo mas mínimo… en lo único que pensaba por ahora era en el futuro que estableceríamos Scorpius y yo juntos.

Esta navidad lejos de las tradiciones habituales de mi vida fue, increíblemente la mejor de todas, esto fue el mejor regalo de todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esero y les haya gustado! :D<strong>_

_**Dejen Reviews~  
><strong>_


End file.
